


Be Right There

by SeptemberBaby



Category: Diplo (Musician), Electronic Dance Music RPF, Skrillex (Musician)
Genre: Day Off, Eventual Smut, Fear of Denial, Fear of love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Romance, Songfic, adorable skrill as always, jealous diplo, small carnival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberBaby/pseuds/SeptemberBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Diplo's song - Be Right There, it's a story about how they both have feelings for each others but Diplo is holding back and acting weird cause he's afraid of denial. Which made Skrill very confused, wonder if his best friend feel the same way as him, wonder if he should make the first move or just sit around...waiting</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't walk away, boy

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so feel free to correct me where I was wrong, I'd really appreciate it!  
> And I'm desperate for your feedback, please please comment below and let me know  
> * Suggestion : listen to the song while you read it : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4uc9c4kVVdA (Conor Maynard cover)

Sonny and Wes were working overnight again. They had to prepare for their last show tomorrow in Las Vegas. When the clock struck 3 in the morning, Wes was shutting down his computer- the work was finally done, he looked at the time again: “ Oh shit, is it this late already? Sonny, we need to go to sleep now, like right now”. The blond DJ turns around just to find his partner, who is already sleeping so soundly with his face rested against the desk. He even forgot to take his glasses off, Wes smile warmly at the sight. Sonny looks so peaceful and adorable. His whole body curled up like a lil kitty, his eyes tightly closed, and his lips….his rosy lips are partly open. Wes swears he just want to take a bite of these freakin’ tasty lips right now. But instead, he runs his arms through Sonny’s armpit and just hold the warm body there.  
His head rests on the little guy’s shoulder so close when he whisper softly into his ears :  
“ Hey ~ it’s bedtime, sleeping beauty” 

Feeling the hot breaths reek to his cheek, Sonny slightly stirs then murmur something Wes think is “ Too tired…can’t move”  
Suddenly, Wes lift Sonny up and carry him on the shoulders. “What are you doing man?” – his friend is giggling behind his back.“Taking your lazy ass to the bedroom” – Wes’s teasing.  
All the way through the hall to his bedroom, Sonny keep snuggling his head into Wes’s firm shoulders, then he even wrap his legs around the tight waist, his arms around the toweringly tall man’s neck which making Wes very very intense. He even caught himself blushing at Sonny’s actions. “Oh my god, stop blushing, you’re acting like a freakin’ teengirl.It’s you who started the game” – Wes swearing to himself. This feel very embrassing but kinda heavenly at the same time and..Ow! Sonny just bit his neck! God damn! He know Sonny just messed around but still….so many things are happening in the blond DJ’s head right now but he keeps his face calm and just fooling around :” What? Is that XXL pizza we ate tonight didn’t enough for you, you little cannibal?” Sonny laughs at the joke as they finally reach the bedroom. And Wes wish they hadn’t cause he want to carry his small, sleepy , adorable Sonny forever like this.  
But the precious moment ended, Wes open the door and put his best friend into the comfy bed. Now, Sonny is looking at Wes with that endearingly stare of his, Wes always feels like that stare, it’s meant only for him, it’s kinda say to him “thank you” or “you’re amazing”, maybe there are more than that but Wes couldn’t figure it out yet. He strokes gently Sonny’s long black hair til the younger man closes his eyes again, and said :” Sleep tight, Skrill. We have a big show tomorrow.”

“Ain’t now already ‘tomorrow’?” - Sonny smirks with his eyes still closed

“Yeah, yeah, smartass. Shut your mouth and go to sleep or I will…”

“Or you will what?” Sonny eyes are wide open now and his face’s clearly very amusing, waiting for what Wes have to say.

“Or I will kiss you and get laid with you.” – Wes thought. Luckily, he didn’t say that dumb thing out loud. In reality, he just put on a fake smile then turned to the exit door and before it was closed , all he can say was :

”Back there I heard you were coughing, so if you need anything just call out, okay?”  
When Wes was finally got out standing in the hall, he let out a sigh, shoke his head and then entered his own room. He didn’t see Sonny’s smile turned to a frown when he didn’t answer the question and left the black haired man alone. He never heard what Sonny replied when he asked if him needed anything. ‘Cause he closed the door and walked away so fast.   
In the other room, Sonny said so quietly almost like a whisper :” I need you to stay”. 

“♫I got all this love  
Waiting just for you ♫  
…  
♫Don’t walk away boy  
My love won’t hurt you♫”


	2. I Just Gotta Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just their morning in bed :)  
> next stop : Carnival ~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god! this is bad, cause i don't even have a beta, grammar mistakes everywhere!!! so if anyone kind enough to help me out please lemme know!!! I need youuu

Sonny was sleeping when a heavy body jumped into his and woke him up from the beautiful dream he was having. Sonny struggle to open his eyes just to instantly got lost in those bright blue ones staring down at him. It took the sleepy man awhile to realize it’s Diplo who lying on top of him with his head propped up on an elbow next to Sonny’s pillow, and just smiling down at him.

Surprised, Sonny is surely wide awake now :

“Oh, what’s up,man?” – he confused

Diplo, who is still smiling, answers him excitingly :

“Guess what?’’

“What?” – Now Sonny is grinning too

“Tim said the show is delayed to the weekend , so we got a whole day off to ourselves. Yay~”

“Really? You serious, Dip??”

“Yes! Now go wash that pretty face and get change so we can hit the road now. Chop chop!”

Sonny was going to slide off the bed, then he suddenly realized, TERRIFILY realized that he is wearing nothing under this blanket right now. And the only thing separates his naked body and Diplo’s nearly naked one (he’s shirtless and wearing short pants) is a thin white sheet.   
“Oh my god~” – Sonny is freaking out inside his head.” Myyy~ his face must be ridiculously red to Dip now. How embrassing! He’s gonna die!!! Why this gotta happens to him? When he is with his biggest crush on Earth? Nooo ~” Then his friend’s curious voice breaks his train of thoughts :

“Hey, what’s up with that face?”  
“Why you are blushing so hard? What’s wrong?” – his tone turns to rather amusingly now

“Uhm…actually I….”

“Huh? I can’t hear you” – Wes lean in closer, his warm heavy body presses harder into Sonny’s defenseless one which just made the situation even worse! No use in hiding, he’s gonna know it anyway, Sonny decided to blurt it out:

“I’m naked….under you…right now”

And there’s an awfully awkward moment of silence between them. Wesley says nothing, just staring at Sonny. His blue eyes go slightly wider with surprise and Sonny swears that he saw a light blush spearded across his best friend’s cheeks. It lasted just for a brief second but seeing Diplo shies is extremely rare and it made the younger man’s heart beats a little faster. Then he heard Diplo murmurs :

“Oh? Oops, sorry. I didn’t know…” 

The blonde DJ was lifting himself up from the smaller man’s body then all of the sudden, he fell right back. Hold Sonny tight underneath him, devilish smirk, he whispers:” Nah~ I like you underneath me so bad. Couldn’t just miss a golden chance like this’’

“Dip! Stop messing around” – It’s getting hot and heavy here, the way Wes’s gaze is piercing holes in Sonny’s body. And he just couldn’t take that anymore, his cheeks are burning and his face is turning into the reddest tomato ever! He tries to convince his friend who’s looking like he going to eat him :” What about the plan you made for us,man? You don’t to waste a whole day-off in bed, do you?” 

“ Yeah, I do, if I’m in bed with you” – his grin gone wider.

Sonny giggling :“ You’re crazy, you smoothie wolf. Just let me go.”

“Okay, with one condition”

“What ?” 

Then unexpectedly, Wes’s face just inches from Sonny’s, his breath ghosting hotly into the tiny space between them. Sonny’s eyes widen, blushing already, wonder what Wes ’ll say. Then those pinky lips mumbles:  
.  
.  
.  
“Call me daddy ~”

“You lil shit!! Getaway from me!! Sick, crazy prick!!” – Sonny is laughing uncontrollably, they’re both laughing now. Finally, Wes lets him go. When Sonny gets up to go to the bathroom with the sheets wrap around him, Wes even whistle at him which made the younger man turn around and give a teasing glare.

“What? That’s what you do when see someone hot,right?” – he explains, sounded very amused

When Sonny closed the bathroom’s door, a train of thought coming across his mind. Like, what just happened in there? Sure, best friends do messing around but not like that! Is it means what he’s hoping for? That his man has feelings for him too? Cause he doesn’t see Diplo talked to anyone like that, even Dillon. But the thing is….Diplo is unpredictable. Minute earlier, he can made Sonny feel like he felt the same way too, but minute later he just acting like nothing happened, like he try to run away with it. So weird, and everytime he runs, Sonny is left behind in a bubble of confusion. But he doesn’t want their relationship to be such confusing like that anymore. He need to know! And this time, he decided he’ll make the cat out of the bag.

As he’s walking outside, a powerful sound of engine booming through his ears. And there’s his crush, sitting on a Harley motocycle, leather jacket, blonde haired, bright smile, beautiful as usual. He’s hold out a helmet and asks:

“Sonny Moore, will you give me the permission to take you to the carnival tonight?” 

 

♫ I just gotta know that your love is true ♫


End file.
